


Bite Me

by Haywoodublowme



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternative Universe-80s, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywoodublowme/pseuds/Haywoodublowme
Summary: Brett meets Aleks outside of a club, little does he know Aleks is a vampire.





	Bite Me

Brett stepped outside the very loud bar area, it was already getting pretty suffocated in there and he just needed air. It was chilly out, which was a good thing, he needed that cold October air to give him life. 

He usually wasn’t the one to go to a dance-y type of bar. He usually be found at some small DIY place where a guy with a so torn up shirt you could barley call a shirt was screaming about the current shitty politics.  
Though this was fun too. He loved the loud synths that the DJ played and how people ran to the dance floor laughing. It’s not like he was picky about where he’d spend his Friday nights so when his friends invited him he agreed to go with.  
Brett pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket and pulled one out. He lit it up and leaned against the back of the brick wall. There were a few other people talking to each other and smoking, laughing and sharing stories. 

Brett took a long inhale and turned his head to then be taken aback some. There was a person next to him, which he couldn’t recall was there when he stepped outside the building, was not someone you just glance over like anyone else. Brett felt his stomach drop some. 

The guy next to him who was also smoking a cigarette pulled it away from his mouth, black painted fingernails contrasted from his very pale skin. His face was done up with makeup, contoured cheekbones, some black around his eyes. He looked straight off the set of some music video.  
The sleeves of his black blazer were rolled up to his elbows so the sleeves of tattoos were showing. The tightest pants he'd ever seen. 

Brett never felt this kind of way towards someone. He looked amazing. He looked perfect. God was he still staring? 

Brett turned his head to face forward. He watched the floor for a bit and looked back up to see the group of people were migrating back inside to keep partying. Brett took another long inhale and turned his head to gasp when he saw who was in front of his face. 

“Why were you staring at me?” He asked. 

“Can I help you?” Brett blurted. 

“Yeah you can. Tell me why you were glaring at me?” He dropped his cigarette and mushed it out with the heel of his boot. 

“I uh...I like your style. It’s a very good one.” Brett shrugged. 

The guy burst out laughing. “Good try. I’m not really pissed. With your arms I thought you were going to throw me on the ground or something.”

“Oh. Okay then.” Brett was so confused. Though fuck he was right in front of him and even more beautiful. He looked at the earring on his left ear dangling so he wouldn’t feel so awkward. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before. I’m Aleks.” He took a step back and ran his hand through his blonde hair. 

“Brett. You work here or something?” 

“Not the first person to ask that. I just come around here a lot and notice all the familiar faces. I would notice a face like yours.” 

Brett nodded. He really wish he knew what to say. He was getting a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time by just talking to someone. 

All melt-y.

“I usually don’t go to this bar. My friends invited me so I came with. Brett dropped the cigarette on the ground and put it out with his combat boot. 

“Glad to hear. I’m new to the area so I’m tying to make myself more...aquatinted with the people.” Aleks shrugged at the thought. 

“As good as you look, I’m sure people are coming up to all of the time.” Brett smirked. Aleks covered his smile with his palm and shook his head, dropping his arm to his side.

“See you think that though here I am coming to talk to you. Instead of the other way around.” Aleks turned around to seem like he was going to walk away. 

“I don’t know how to do something like that.”  
“Talk to guys or flirt?”  
“Both.”  
Brett would say he was surrounded by a inclusive group. He had gay friends, coworkers, and people at the shows and bars he went to. He’d fought plenty of assholes who had tried to threaten his gay friends and showed them to never say shit again to anyone.  
Though for himself it was still new. He blames the media, his parents. All of them tried to put terrible ideas of people into his head. All this made him push any ideas of having interest in men in the corner of his head.  
When those late nights came, he promised himself he would try and take small steps. 

“I’m not so intimidating. I enjoy hearing you like my style.” Aleks turned around and slowly walked up to Brett, hands in the pockets of his blazer.  
“Yeah. I like the makeup. Something I could never pull off.”  
“Maybe I can help you one day with that. I can show you some techniques on how to do that.” Aleks pulled one hand out to place on Brett’s shoulder.  
“Yeah, that would be very-“ 

Aleks jumped back when the door opened and people came outside to all take a smoke break. 

“Sorry about that. I’m kind of jumpy.” Aleks rubbed the back of his neck and turned around to see the group of loud people laughing at some overplayed tv ad that was going around. 

“Yeah you’re all good. So uh, where you from before you moved?” Brett asked.  
“Out in the suburbs. Moved in with a couple of friends after I left my old job to finally start my life somewhere new. I love the city way better. I love how the lights look at night here.” Aleks gestured to the skyscrapers that were lit up and neon signs selling whatever.  
“Yeah, when there’s no terrible traffic and people running into you, it is pretty nice.”  
“No duh.” Aleks looked back over his shoulder to see the group of people make their way off to some other bar. 

Aleks turned back and gave Brett this look that could push him on a mattress already. 

I guess this was still on. Nice.

Aleks sauntered closer to Brett, hand moving back to his shoulder. Brett could smell the cologne he was wearing.

“What’s on your mind, Brett?” Aleks asked as he wrapped both arms around his neck.  
“A lot. You’re basically all of it though.”  
Aleks smirked and the two sat in silence for a minute. After the 60 seconds passed, Aleks went in and gave him a light kiss, Brett felt the tips of his ears heat up and went in, Aleks pulled back.  
“You do like me, huh?” Aleks laughed and Brett tilted his head to the side. What the fuck was that? 

“Aleks...open your mouth for me.” Brett asked, taking a step back before realizing he was already leaning against the building. 

Aleks pulled his arms back. “Excuse me? Step off.” Aleks looked at him like he kicked a puppy. 

“Just let me see what you’re packing here.” Brett pinched his cheek and Aleks yelped in protest. 

Brett’s eyes went wide. 

“Is this real?” 

“As real as it gets you bitch.” Aleks slapped Brett away. 

Brett had seen a lot of weird shit in his time. Heard stories about these supernatural people from everyone. Vampires.  
They sure were real people who lived everyday life in their way of anyone else, going to work, watching tv, expect with the eating blood aspect. It wasn’t something you could tell anyone, tell the wrong person and you get accused of eating someone. Boom life over.  
The media portrayed them as some monster who goes around turning people into a vampire with a bite or killing you instantly. That made people horrified and ready to fight back against anyone they suspected to be a vampire.  
Brett couldn’t believe he was really in front of a real vampire. 

“You better not fucking narc on me about this. I promise I’ll leave you alone for good just please I just moved here I’m-“ 

“I’m not going to tell anyone. Not at all. I hear stories about the shit that happens all the time,” Brett fidgeted with the zipper of his jacket. “That why you moved out here?” 

“Yeah...someone at my old job found out and I couldn’t risk them telling people. I moved in with other roommates who are...vampires who were in similar situations. It’s better though I just don’t want to get...” Aleks voice trailed off and he looked down the alley. 

“I’m not afraid or anything. I know you aren’t some monster,” Brett shoved his hands into the beat up leather jacket pockets. “This doesn’t make me scared of you. Honestly.”

Aleks’ frown started to form into a smile and laughed away the sudden panic. Brett really got a look at those fangs. They were absolutely perfect in every way possible. 

The two were silent before Brett cleared his throat and spoke up. “Hey, instead of standing outside this club, want to come back to my apartment? It’s up the road and my roommates are out tonight.” 

“Yeah, I’m okay with that.” Aleks followed as he looked around to make sure no one was listening in.

The sound of the music got quieter as they walked away from the building. He walked close next to Brett, he wasn’t paranoid just... okay well maybe he was a bit paranoid about someone else speaking about his secret. He knew Brett would help him though he had to play it very safe. 

They started to quickly reach a neighborhood area after passing a couple of restaurants and small stores. “Cute.” Aleks said, looking at all the buildings that looked the same. 

“Thanks, I try.” Brett smiled to himself and nudged Aleks with his elbow. 

 

The two went up the stairs of a porch and Brett pulled out his keys to open to the door, letting Aleks in first. 

Brett turned on the light to show the living room. A small tv sat on a stand across from a couch and a arm chair. Brett took off his jacket and threw it onto the chair and motioned Aleks to step in. 

“Can I get you anything?” Brett asked as he cleared some of his roommates CD’s off the coffee table. 

“I’m fine, thanks.” Aleks sat onto the very soft couch. Better than even his bed at home. Brett sat down next to him and looked over. 

The two sat in silence for a bit as Brett opened his mouth to say something before Aleks cut him off. 

“Go on! Ask all the questions you want, I guess. I’m an open book now that we’re alone. You want the 411 right?” He raised his eyebrow and crossed one leg over the other.  
“Yeah about that, so like, do you like-“  
“You’re starting to sound like those airheads from tv. Ask me a legit question.”  
“Fuck well were you trying to get at me tonight for blood?” 

Aleks shook his head. “Nah. I ate about thirty minutes before I saw you. I was genuinely interested in you.”

“Was?” 

“Yeah, well you’re doing so much talk I just felt like we were going to come in here take me to your bedroom and see what happens.” Aleks rolled his eyes. He wish he could carry a book full of all the questions he was asked. He knew it was new and weird and not spoken about (unless it was putting vampires down) though he wanted something way more. 

“We can still do that. C’mere.” Brett grabbed Aleks by his jaw and pulled him forward to kiss him. 

The two close their eyes and Brett moved his hand to the nape of Aleks’ neck. Aleks pulled his blazer off without missing a beat. 

The two deepened the kiss quickly. 

Aleks tasted like cigarettes, though then again Brett thought he probably did too. 

The two broke off to breathe and laughed. 

“So I gotta know. How many times do you actually get blood from someone?” Brett moved his hand into the blonde’s hair. 

“About every two weeks. Depends on how good the last person was too, and how much. Though here in the city, I can just have a whole buffet. Everything else in between is from these hospital like bags of blood though we have to buy those from certain people. Kinda like getting blow like you regular people.” 

Brett nodded. “Can I see them again? Your fangs?” 

Aleks opened his mouth wide. The two canines were pointy and so shiny too, just like the rest of his white teeth. Aleks closed his mouth and shrugged. “I guess it’s nothing new to me, though I can understand the shock.” 

“Are you hungry now?” 

“I mean. I can always go for blood any- what are you saying right now?” Aleks gave him a what the fuck look. 

“I think I’m interested in helping you get some. Open up that mouth again, please.” Brett couldn’t believe what he was doing. He couldn’t believe how an actual vampire was in his living room that he’s attracted to and so fucking interested in those fangs. 

Aleks opened his mouth and Brett put his finger in Aleks’ mouth, right under the fang to let it graze until he felt a prick. Just like when you’re at the doctors. He kept it there, Aleks’ grabbed onto his wrist and Brett gave him full control. 

He felt Alek’s warm tongue go over the cut a couple of times, his eyes were half close and looking right at him. Brett never wanted to bend someone over and fuck them right then and there. After getting a band aid maybe.  
Aleks swiped his tongue one last time before pulling Brett’s hand out of his mouth.  
“You honestly taste so fucking good. I don’t just say that to anyone.” Aleks purred. 

Brett pressed a kiss onto Aleks’ jaw and kept moving down to his neck, he ignored the scratchy feeling of his beard and laid back onto where the arm of the couch was. He looked upside down at the front door of the apartment. 

“More used to me being at someone else’s neck...fuck...forgot what it’s like when someone’s at mine.” Aleks whispered and sighed softly as Brett kept going down. 

“Mm I’d like to see you at my neck.” Brett couldn’t believe the words that were coming from his mouth. He never found blood to be hot or anything though seeing Aleks in bliss and the acceptable amount of pain was so worth it. This had to be a kink.  
“Seriously?”  
“Yeah. You want more?”  
“...Bedroom first.” 

Brett got up and lead Aleks to his room. Aleks sat down on the mattress and kicked off his heeled boots to toss them by the door. He looked around the room to see a couple of weights in one corner, a bunch of black boots stacked in another, and a record player with a bunch of records stacked next to it. Aleks one day hoped he would get his room as almost clean as Brett’s was. 

The only light in the room was from the curtains of his window pulled back, the city’s lights made sure it wasn’t pitch black in his room. 

Brett moved in next to him and the two started kissing again. Aleks broke off the kiss and moved more onto the mattress. 

“You sure you want me to actually bite you? And like...drink your blood?” 

“As long as you don’t kill me I think I’ll be fine.” Brett scooted more to him. 

“Yeah I can do that, I just have to bite here,” Aleks placed his hand right at the bottom of his neck. “Not only less beard, though there’s like some science behind it won’t like kill you or something of that nature.” 

“Okay, sounds good to me then. I’m ready let’s try it.” Brett leaned back onto the pillows. 

“It’s gonna really hurt, dude. Though if you’re into it and I’m eating then I guess we both win.” Aleks smiled and and straddled Brett to get a better angle. 

“I’ll be fine, really.” Brett put his thumb at the corner of Aleks’ mouth and let it slide off his face. 

“Just please yell at me or hit me if you need me to pull off if it becomes too much. Seriously.”

Aleks had never dealt with the idea of someone actually interested. It was kind of attractive in some way and endearing. 

Aleks followed the same way Brett did to him, starting from the jaw and leading kisses down his neck. Brett felt his eyes close and hummed softly to himself. Aleks could smell the amazing amber scent he gave off and made his stomach curl. He couldn’t wait to taste him again. 

“Brett, I’m going to go in. Just take a deep breath.” Aleks waited for Brett to inhale before pushing his fangs into his flesh. Fuck this was even better than pricking his finger. 

Brett’s back curled as he winced in pain of the feeling. It was like getting a jab with two knives. 

Aleks didn’t go deep into him, he didn’t need to it wasn’t like he was starving. This was like a little glass of wine before bed. A midnight snack. 

He could feel the rush of blood that was so warm. Aleks sighed softly at the amazing taste was once again in his mouth. He usually had a favorite taste though this was far better than any he had before. The richness was going to be something that couldn’t be beat. Like hot fudge. 

Brett was no longer in the initial pain he was in, well yeah it still hurt, it was more tolerable in some ways now. He ran his hand over Aleks’ hair who moaned softly. Something about it was so sensual to him. Like people eating their favorite foods that make them want to melt. He was really getting into it. 

Brett knew he was getting hard because of this. Aleks’ moaning, him right at his neck drinking him up like that. He threw away any criticism he had on himself and let him be in the moment. 

Aleks pulled his teeth out. He could go on for more though he didn’t want Brett to just pass out then that would be bad. He licked up the punctured holes to make sure he got every last drop. Brett moaned at the feeling and opened his eyes to look at Aleks. 

“Fuck. I wasn’t expecting that to be so hot. Though that was very fucking hot.” Aleks sat up so he was straddling Brett. He could see the red stain of his own blood against the white canines. 

“I never thought getting the blood drained from me by a vampire wasn’t going to be horrifying.” Brett looked up at him. He could feel heat radiating from where Aleks had big him. 

“Yeah well I never thought someone would be volunteering to let me do that,” Aleks let his tongue roll across his front teeth to get the last of that taste. “Should we keep going?” 

Brett pushed his hand up Aleks’s black shirt. “I’m down for that. We can keep going all-“ Brett felt something unusually cold touch his hand where Aleks chest is. Brett went in to pull up his shirt. 

“Jeez you are a ask questions last type of guy.” Aleks grumbled. 

Brett thought the vampire thing was interesting, how about a vampire with fucking nipple piercings. “Holy shit,” Brett stifled a laugh. “When’d you get these?” 

Aleks fully pulled off his shirt as he thought. “About last year. They are nice aren’t they?” Aleks looked down at his chest to see the two metal bars stabbed into him. 

“Really nice. I’ve seen them before on people but they really look great on you.” Brett moved his hand up to where the tattoo that lead to his chest was.

They were silent for a bit. Brett was busy admiring his ink and just laying there looking at a piece of art felt good. Tracing any lines with his fingers. 

“So have you like. Been with another guy before?” Aleks asked, placing his own hand onto Brett’s.  
“Not this close, or deep. Uh...have you?”  
“Yeah I’ve done more than the 3rd base. More like hitting home runs. But I can help lead you if you’d like me to. We can stop when if it becomes too much.” Aleks flashed his fangs at him.  
“I trust you. I mean I should you didn’t just kill me awhile ago.” Brett sat up a bit and Aleks kissed him.  
“How about we go slow? May I?” Aleks started to fidget with his belt buckle and Brett nodded fast. Aleks pulled it off like a pro and started to undo the button and zipper. Aleks pulled the tight black pants down and moved his hand onto Brett’s erection. 

“Wow Brett. You like my fangs that much huh?” Aleks started to palm him through his underwear. Brett hissed through his teeth and leaned back on his elbows. 

He played around feeling the outline of his cock while slowly creeping up to the waist band of the underwear. 

Aleks moves his hands to pull down Brett’s underwear and spit into his hand to wrap around his cock. He grinned at Brett’s moaning and rolling of hips into his hand. 

“Does that feel good?” 

“Very good. Fuck it feels amazing.” Brett watched as Aleks moved his hand down to the base and back up again to the head.  
Aleks hands were soft and he knew every move to make. Aleks circles the head of his cock with his thumb before slowly going back down the shaft. He’s not gripping hard or vigorously going at it. His touch is as soft as his hands, taking his time to ingrain every stroke.  
Brett is moaning softly at every move Aleks makes. His eyes are closed and trying to keep his shaky breath down. 

Aleks is watching his face, seeing how he reacts to every stride made. Aleks could see the two puncture marks he made with his own teeth when Brett moves his head. He thinks back to how perfect he tasted and starts to move his flick his wrist some more. 

Brett is absolutely in another world. “Aleks that feels really good.” He manages to get out. 

“Good.” Aleks moves into a tighter grip, keeping at the same pace. Brett feels his whole body heat up and grips onto the sheets. 

“If I let you cum right now, would you consider fucking me tonight?” Aleks swirls his thumb around the tip.  
Brett opened his eyes to look up at Aleks. “I thought that was a given.” Brett said almost breathlessly. 

Aleks picked up the pace some, which did not take Brett that long to be thrown over the edge.  
Brett’s hips were lifted from the bed as he came. He dropped himself back onto the bed and went to catch his breath. 

Aleks used his tongue to wipe off any of the cum between his thumb and forefinger. Ok, maybe not as rich as his blood tasted. 

Brett sat back up on his elbows. “That was stellar.” He looked down and at the mess on him.  
“Watching you made it all better. You have the best faces.” 

“Well, how about you? Tell me how you want me to fuck you.”

Aleks started to undo his own belt and threw it onto the ground. “I was thinking about that. I was thinking perhaps the best way to go about this is me on top of you. You know, you still fucking me though I’m riding you. Kinda like this.”  
Brett nodded his head. “I’ll go grab the lubricant.” Aleks moved off of him so Brett could move to go through his nightstand.  
Aleks couldn’t believe how much of in control he was. Usually he was the one following along to what his partner was telling him. 

Brett watched as Aleks got off the bed to go pull off his very tight jeans and then his underwear. 

He laid back into the bed and Brett moved on top of him. He pressed a kiss on his lips and Aleks grabbed his face to deepen the kiss. Brett moaned, it was super sloppy. Aleks pulled Brett’s face off and looked Brett in the eyes. “I know you can do this. Just go as slow as you need.” 

“Let me know if I’m hurting you and I’ll pull out. I have some experience with myself but I’m not an expert.” Brett’s face was released and couldn’t believe at how amazing Aleks’ ass was. 

“Yourself?”  
Brett nodded.  
“Chill.”  
Brett grinned at him and went to pour the lube into his palm. 

Brett used his other hand to spread his cheeks with his thumb and forefinger.  
“You ready?”  
“Yeah. Go on.”  
Brett circled his hole some before pushing his forefinger into him. Aleks gasped softly.  
“Yeah, yeah that’s real good.” Aleks assured him and Brett pushed in further. “Brett please keep going. Another.” 

Brett pushed a second finger into him and he was really feeling the pace now. He crooked his fingers ever so lightly and Aleks starting getting vocal.  
Brett kept on going for the prostate just how he liked it.  
“You look so fucking fine babe.” Brett raised his brows at Aleks very loud moan. 

“You like that? You like when I call you babe?” Brett asked as he watched Aleks’ chest raise.  
“Please Brett fuck me already!” His mouth stayed open and Brett felt his dick twitch at the sight of Aleks’ fangs peaking out of his mouth.  
“You think you’re ready?”  
“I need you to fuck me!” Aleks groaned when Brett pulled his fingers out of him slowly. 

Brett moved back to his nightstand and grabbed a condom out the drawer. 

Brett laid down next to Aleks who got up and moved to straddle Brett.  
“I’ve been waiting for this moment all night.” Aleks ran his hands up and down Brett’s chest as he ripped open the condom and put it on.  
Brett held onto the base of his cock and Aleks went to move down, feeling a shiver up his spine when he felt the tip of Brett’s dick on him. 

“Oh fuck you’re so huge.” Aleks whined. Brett gripped onto Aleks’ thighs as he felt the warmth.  
“Holy shit, you feel amazing.” Brett huffed as Aleks moved down as much as he wanted.  
“You alright? Can I move?” Aleks asked and Brett nodded. 

Aleks nodded back and held onto Brett’s shoulders. He started to move himself up and then slowly lower himself down. Aleks started slow, really taking things in. Brett could see Aleks’ skin was glowing due to the sheen of sweat on his chest.  
“So fucking good.” Aleks huffed.  
“Can I start moving?”  
“Fucking yes.” 

Brett waited for the perfect time and moved his hips up to push into Aleks who whined loudly. “Just like that. You’re doing so good just like that Brett I need you!” Aleks rambled on and ran a hand to pull on his own hair while the other stayed on Brett’s shoulder. 

As Brett started to meet the pace, he grabbed onto right above Aleks’ hipbones and pushed his fingers into him. 

“God babe you feel so good!” 

Aleks moaned loudly, threading his fingers into his hair. 

“You look so good taking in cock, babe.”  
“Please Brett you’re killing me here!” Aleks his head back and rolled his hips faster.  
Brett’s hand trailed over to Aleks’ cock and started to jerk him off, he didn’t even need any lube, Aleks was dripping in precum.

“Fuck, babe, you gonna cum for me?” Brett asked knowing how close he was.  
“Please don’t stop!” 

Not another minute passed before Aleks came into Brett’s hand, his cum going all over Brett’s chest while his whole body was throbbing.  
Brett came right after, closing his eyes and panting right after.  
Aleks quickly moved off, know he was going to fall over. He fell next to Brett and closed his eyes. Taking up all the moment. 

They were silent. Just the sound of breathing as Brett stared at the ceiling fan and wish he had turned it on before all this. 

He looked at Aleks who’s lips were swollen and he could see his makeup was smeared some. 

“Hey. You good?” Brett sat up and leaned again the headboard. 

Aleks opened his eyes and looked up at Brett. “Never better.” 

The two got up from the bed. Brett turned on the fan and pulled the condom off. He let Aleks go wash up first, washing off any cum off him and washing his face. 

Brett shimmied in afterwards and looked at the mirror as he took a washcloth, cleaning himself up. He thought about what happened. He knew he needed to ask Aleks to yay longer before he felt like he needed to leave after all that. He couldn’t just let him walk out. 

Aleks put his clothes together in one pile as Brett came back into the bedroom. 

“Hey uh, my roommates won’t be home till way late tomorrow. You’re welcome to stay the night. I think I remember you saying your place was kind of far.”  
“Yeah. Thanks man,” Aleks smiled at him. “You care if I smoke in here?”  
“I don’t care as long as you’re splitting it.” Aleks gave a toothy grin and grabbed his pants. 

The two got into bed opting out on putting on shorts because that was pointless. They’d already seen each other naked already. Aleks lit up his cigarette and took a long drag before passing it to Brett. 

“So. You’re all good yeah?” Aleks carefully ran his fingers over the cuts on his neck.  
Brett exhaled. “Mhm, really good. I mean it hurt though it was worth all that. But you’re probably used to it all.” Brett handed the cigarette back to Aleks.

Aleks took a drag and laughed, passing back to Brett. “Talk about first times with you. I’ve never drank someone else’s blood while they were getting off to it.” 

“Well it’s not like I was jerking off while you were doing it. It was just exciting is all. Like when I called you by a certain pet name.” Brett smiled at him and Aleks grabbed a cup off the nightstand next to him to ash off. 

“Something I don’t ever tell anyone. Always a treat if they figure it out.” Aleks laughed. 

Aleks finished off the cigarette into the cup and set it down on the nightstand. 

Brett laid more into the pillows and Aleks followed along. They looked at each other. 

“I’m so exhausted I don’t know what to say.” Aleks moved so that was facing the other way. He could feel Brett move behind him. 

His forehead pressed against Aleks back. They both instantly fell asleep.

_ 

Brett woke up as the sun blared through the window. He opened his eyes to see he wasn’t wrapped around Aleks though instead his blanket. Brett sat up to see Aleks putting his belt through the loops of his pants. 

Brett rubbed his eyes. “Going home so soon?” 

“Yeah, I kind of have to go to work later today and get something to eat that isn’t you. By the way you should eat something with iron in it.” Aleks sat back onto the bed and pressed a kiss on Brett’s forehead. 

“Yeah I can do that.” 

Brett looked outside to see how sunny it was. 

“Why don’t you take my sunglasses to keep the sun off your face.” Brett pointed to the ones on his dresser. 

“Really? Thanks. I don’t want to steal them from you.” Aleks walked over to them and plucked them in his face. They looked perfect. 

“More of an incentive to see you.” Brett watched as Aleks put his boots back on and checked his pockets for his wallet. 

“Same time and same place as yesterday to meet me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo another! I've been wanting to write a vampire au and what better place to set it than in the 80s lmao.  
> I might try and add more to this type of series? Not like another chapter though it'll be set in the same universe type of deal.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!!  
> Tumblr:hayw00dublowme


End file.
